Behind Bedroom Eyes
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: What is Brian really thinking? Ever been curiose? Well here's QAF all viewed through the eyes of Brian A. Kinney. REVIEW!


Here I am leaning a wall, being face-nuzzled by this dumb fuck trick who doesn't seem to know a pussy from a prostate. Why do I degrade myself to such levels? And just then mother Novotny makes his astounding appearance. What does the little woman have to say now?

"We need to go. We want to eat." That was anti-climactic... The little trick goes to his knees and begins to unzipper my pants, with absolutely no style I might add.

"I'm just gonna give him my number." I tell him to get him off my back... or my dick for that matter.

"What'd you do? Write it on your dick? How long is this going to take?" He's quicker then he looks boy and girls I swear to that. I pull the hoover vac off my dick and and look down.

"Ten minutes ..." I push him back on "Tops." Michael sighs and turns to leave. He really needs to get laid the boys to tense. The trick begins to suck me of with absolutely no technique. I lay my head back against the wall trying to find some way to get off on this and suddenly I feel a small nip on my tip.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I yell pushing the dick wad away from my precious, abused, cock.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry what did I do wrong?" The trick says frantically.

"What didn't you do wrong? Are you sure your even gay?" I sneer at him walking out the door pulling up my very expansive Armani jeans as I go. I here the neander thall yelling behind me. Looks like a nice long jerk off session for the night at least Ill no Ill do it right and wont cause my self fucking bodily harm. I open the door to Babylon and see the gang waiting for me. I feel like I'm in fucking scooby-doo and Emmett can be the 'fashion' friendly red head, Mickey's the tall gangly one who thinks he's funny but he's really an epic failure at witty reparte, Theodore can be the geeky girl in glasses thats name escapes me, Im the stunningly hot leader who every one wants and Melanie can be the dog because she likes to eat pussy cats.

I hook an arm around Michael's shoulders and start walking, Theodore and Emmett following.

"That was quick." Mickey comments.

"Well, when you've had as much practice as he's had..." Theodore trails off.

"I got bored." I decided not to tell them how the trick had attempted to make my dick a snack.

"I know. Getting your dick sucked can be so tedious." Emmett scoffs.

"Well, he looked pretty hot to me." Mickey puts in.

"Well, anybody would look hot to you." I snort. Suddenly my eyes lock on the first interesting thing I've seen all night. Coming out of the gutter mist of Pittsburg was... I don't even know what to call IT. It was a little... blonde... something. Something in Nickey shoes and...and plaid... All I knew was something in me wanted this little Blonde something more then any thing I had ever seen... And I'd fucking have what I wanted. I stalked straight up to him standing chest to chest daring him to look away.

"How's it going? You had a busy night?" I asked him simply. I happened to just make the observation that his eyes were blue... Very very blue.

"Just, uh, checking out the bars, you know. BoyToy, Meathook." He said and he looked back at me this small smile on his lips. I couldn't help but laugh at his very amusing answer.

"The Meathook. Really? So you're into leather?" I chuckled.

"Sure." He answered back simply.

"Where you headed?" I asked not changing my gaze.

"No place special." His wide blue eyes looked hopeful.

"I can change that." Okay Brian what the fuck is that 'I can change that...?" Fuck! I crab his wrist and tow him toward my jeep.

"Is this yours?" He askes looking at me from the passengers door.

"Yes." What the fuck kind of question is that? No, I stole it from my co-partner who it now going to meet me in an alley so we can viciously rape you. We both climb in and... IT is beaming from the passenger seat as I start the car.

Michael, Ted, and Emmett on the sidewalk glaring daggers at me and IT.

"Hey! Hey! What about us?" Emmett askes in his high pitched voice.

"You can ride with Ted." I smile.

" Thanks a lot." Theodore says waving.

"Asshole!" Mickey yells after the Jeep. ITs staring out the window and at anything and anywhere but me.

"So whats your name?" I ask trying to break this fucking awkward silence.

"Uhm..."

"Forgot?" I chuckle.

"No... Its Justin." He says softly blushing. I feel the urge to roll my eyes, but resist. I decide to pay attention to driving.

"What's yours?" He asks finally looking at me.

"Brian." I tell him. Fresh meat fuck I love it. We finally pull up to my appartment building after the longest fucking silence ever. I park the car out front and get out. I use my alarm code to enter making sure IT didn't see. I know IT has a name but honestl I couldn't be bothered to remeber it right now. I go up the stares and quickly slide open my door after unlocking it. It opens and I walk in throwing my jacket over one of my expensive recliners. IT decides to linger by my door like a creeper.

"Coming in?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He looks scared shitless.

"Shut the door." I order him slowly taking off my shirt as he listens. He turns back as I take a sip of my water.

"This is a ... really nice place." He says nervously. I pour the rest of the water over my head and shake it so it runs down my chest and I watch as Its eyes bulge out of its head.

"I like your ... kitchen." Did he really just say that?

"Do you like Special K?" Maybe drugs will loosen him up... Never known them to fail. Hm...

"It's okay. I like Cheerios better." Should I even comprehend this?

"I don't mean the kind you eat with bananas." I pull out a small pack of drugs from my pants and hold it at arm's length. "My disco-pharmacologist cooks this up for me."

"I'm really allergic to a lot of drugs. The doctor gave me penicillin once--nearly killed me. And ... Tylenol."

"Tylenol?" I laugh. "No one's allergic to Tylenol. Tylenol's what they give you when you're allergic to everything else." I unbutton my pants in one quick motion

"Oh. Well, uh ... codeine. Codeine's the worst." Its kinda cute when he babbles. "Like, I get diarrhea and start vomiting uncontrollably at the same time." Okay not so cute...  
"Well, we'll make sure and keep that one on the top shelf. Out of reach." I pull off my thong.  
I stand there in exactly what I was born with.

"So, are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?"

Justin takes his jacket off to toss it aside and slowly approaches me almost as if hes going to run. I pull him flush against my body and I tentatively almost completely unrushed begin to kiss the little twink. I can't help but notice how fucking soft his lips are against mine. My hands begin undoing his pants as I to slip a hand inside to grab his dick which is a lot bigger then I had expected. The kiss turns heated and desperate and I love the sounds he makes...

I grab him behind the neck towing him towards my bed I want him and I don't think I can wait. Not that I've ever been very good at that. He stumbles up the steps but I catch him and make sure he doesn't crack open his pretty little blonde head. I press him into one of the columns by my bead and strip of his shirt as fast as I can. I can't help but be amazed, his chest isn't tan and muscular, he's pale as fuck and thin and completely unmarked but I'm harder then I can ever remember being.

His short nails are digging into my back as I undo his neatly pressed pants making them fall around his ankles. He kicks of his own shoes connecting his lips back to mine. I don't remember ever liking kissing someone this much well except for Mickey of course. When hes fulling undressed I flip him around walking him back wards until his knees hit the bed and he falls back ward. I ease my self up so I'm straddling his hips. I bite at his neck before taking his hard on into my hand and pumping it and swirling my thumb around the top.

"Don't come yet." I order seeing how close he is.

"I'll try." He whimpers gasping between breathes. "Stop!" He gasp touching my arm.

"So, what do you like to do?" I ask thinking it's a simple question.

"Do? I don't know. Watch TV, play Tomb Raider." But once again IT surprises me.

"I meant in bed." I snort.

"Oh. This is fine." He says embarresed once again.

"Are you a top or a bottom?" I asked knowing hes going to be a bottom and like it tonight not matter what his answer is.

"Top ... and bottom." He said with long pauses in-between.

"Oh, you're versatile, then?" I really don't think IT knows what its talking about. So why is IT still here?

"And ambidextrous. Which was really confusing at first cos I could never figure out which hand to throw with." He's a catcher.

"Do you like to rim?" I had to say he had the most gorgeous ass.

"Sure. I love it!" He said quickly.

"Great. Go to it." I tell him. "Well?"

"Um ... what exactly do you mean?" He says uncertainly. I grin.

The phone by the bed rings and I pick resuming Its handjob.

"Yeah?"

"She had the baby." Smelly Mel says.

"What?"

"She had the baby you idiot!" Shes really mean to me.

"When? Are you kidding me?"

"Exscuse me?"

" No, of course you're not kidding me. When did it happen?"

"Hours ago." She almost growls. See what I mean about being the dog? IT starts to tap me in a very annoying fashion when I'm trying to find out about my fertilized spunk.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You were out as usual!"

"Well, of course I was out! I can't believe it!"

Suddenly, I hear a very hot yell as IT cums all over my new duvet.

"Shit! Jesus Christ, I told you not to!" I yell

"I tried! I'm sorry. I tried!" He's blushing but still looks so hot!

"All over my new duvet." Well I had to think of somthing!

"I tried." He muttered.

"Thank you very much." I say wiping myself and my new linens off.  
"It'll wash out, won't it? I mean, you should see my sheets at home." He says brightly which I choose to ignore.

"Just some kid." I say the cwazy wesbian on the phone. "What's your name again?" I ask although I'm not really interested.

"Justin." he says softly as if disappointed.

"Justin. I'll be right there." I tell her hanging up. I get up picking up the other phone and calling up Mickey.

"Parts department."

"Melanie called. It's happened."

"What? Oh my god, when?"

"I don't know. I had my damn cell phone off. I'm picking you up in two minutes."

"Now? I ... kinda got my hands full."I hear some one in the back round.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Uh, no one."

"Mikey, you've got someone there with you. I can't believe it." I say in shock.

"You should only be here." He says quietly.

"Forget about it. Don't let me bother you. Fuck the shit out of him." I tell him grinning widely.

"No, wait! Pick me up. I'm-I'm ready. Now!" He demands. I shrug and contiue to get dressed walking back up to my bed. I throw his clothes at him and fix my shirt.

"What's going on?" He asks in confusion.

"Everything. Come on. Get up. You gotta go." I tell him.

"Where?" He askes stupidly.

"Home." I answer back.

"I can't go home now. My-my parents think I'm staying at a friends." He stutters.

"You live with your parents?" That's gotta be fucking torture I pitty the kid.

"Well, I'm still in school. I mean--college."

"What year are you in?" Time for the third degree.

"Junior. Sophomore. Between my junior and sophomore year." he answers stumbling over his words.

"How old are you?" I ask cocking my head to one side.

"Twenty-one." He answers quickly.

"What year were you born?" This should get him.

"1979." He says very slowly.

"Bullshit. You had to think before you answered that. How old are you really?" I ask.

"Twenty." I go around one door. " Nineteen." Two. "Eight ... teen."

"Well, what is this, a missile launch?" I say losing my patience for this game.

"Seventeen." He answers finally.

"What is with kids today?" I sit behind the KID to do up my shoes.

"We just wanna get laid like everybody else." He smiles.

"Have you ever been with anyone before?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Sure. Well ... not exactly. This is sort of my first." He mutters.

"I figured. Kind of young, aren't you? Well, I was fourteen my first time." I tell him strangely open.

"That's _really_ young." He tells me."

"With my gym teacher." I smile sickly.

"I bet he was some old perv." He says like a little girl.

"That old perv was probably the same age that I am now. It was after school in the locker rooms. He was taking a shower. I went back for something: a book, my jockstrap, I don't remember. Anyway, there he was, all naked, soaping himself. He saw me there, a big boner under my chinos. Shit, I walked right into the showers with all my clothes on." I tell him smileing at the memory.  
"No!" He says shocked.

"Got down on my knees and sucked him off right there." I smile.

"He let you?"

_ "Let_ me? He loved it." I snort.

"I bet you were scared."

"Well, I guess we're all a little scared our first time. [Beat. He stands.] But I don't remember any more." I tell him holding out a hand to help him up. He takes it and were out the door and into my jeep were over at Mickeys in a flash and this silence was just a bit more comfortable then the other. Michael's waiting at the curb when I pulls up. He seems to notice Blondie in the front seat and his feathers get ruffled.

"You brought _him?_"

"He's got nowhere to go. Get in!" I demand cutting off the coversation from my strange generosity of the night.

"Geez." He pouts like a little kid in the back seat. We drive to the hospital quick as a flash in complete in utter freakish silence.

All three of us are running down corridors until we burst into room #3. The room is crowded with carpet munchers all leaning over my lesbian Lindsey and her husband Melanie and did I mention the ball of flesh in a blanket and a beanie hat? Michael walks in, grinning. While I stand frozen in the door way with the twink behind me.

"Oh my god." I say in shock.

"Say hello to your son." She says softly her brown eyes warm almost engulfing me.

"Well, go on." Michel urges me.

"When did it start?" I asked staring at the pink little intruder.

"Around seven." Grr grr grr. Fucking Bull Dyke.

"Six hours later, there he was." Lindsey annouced.

"I wish I could have been here. How often do I get to see snatch?" Not that I'd want to of course.

"Looks just like you." She cooes. I hope not...

"I guess he must be mine, then." I say softly.  
"Want to hold him?" She asks. I pick the blanket wrapped bundle.

"Okay, careful. Don't drop him!" Melanie his with her forked tongue.

"And that's _just_ want I was planning on doing." I roll my eyes.

"We've been thinking of names. Mel wants to call him Abraham after her grandfather, but ... I like Gus." She puts her finger up.

"What do you think?" I look over at IT trying to perk him up a bit.

"Y-you wouldn't survive a day at school being named Abraham. But I guess Gus is okay." he smiles brightly.

"Thank you very much, and who the hell are you?" Dismal Dyke asks.

"His name's J..." Fuck... I know its somthing with a J... James, Jerry.

"Justin." Thank you Michael what ever would I do with out you?

"You were on the phone when he shot his load all over me." I smile. Everyone groans. **Justin** winces.

"Oooh, Brian!" Lindsey laughs. At least I know one person who finds me utterly amusing.

"He can't help it. He's only seventeen." I said smiling.

"So, you and Lindsay _each_ had an infant tonight." Melanie jokes. She is not one of those gifted in the art of sarcasm.

"But mine doesn't suck on my tits." I say to Gus. Then I look up at **Justin**. "Not unless I want him to." I grin at Justin then look back at Gus. "Gus. It's a good butch name. Come on, Gus. Give your daddy a smile."

Michael takes a flash photo. And I look over smiling suddenly feeling so unsure of myself.

Soon I feel the need to escape the lesbianism and smoke a cig so I flee to the roof. Good suicide point too if I do say so myself. Suddenly Mickey comes up behind me.

"It's disgusting, all those lesbians fawning over him and making goo-goo talk." He says.

"That's what women do over babies." I point out.

"Who's talking about the baby? I mean Justin." I smile. "It's kind of weird you having a kid. Still, it's exciting, isn't it?"  
"What, having some wrinkled little time clock ticking away? Reminding you that you're getting older by the minute. By the second." I think becoming more and more depressed as this seeps in.

"Keep thinking like that, you're gonna end up prematurely gra-ay. Ooh, I think I see one." He says and plucks one of my perfect hairs out.

"Ow!" I shove Mickey who seems to find this amusing. "Why didn't somebody try and stop me?" I groan.

"Hello! Somebody did. But you wouldn't listen. You had to let Lindsay fill your head with all her bullshit flattery. 'Oh, Brian, you're so good-looking.' 'Oh, oh Brian, y-y-you're so smart.' 'Oh-oh, you've got such great genes, Brian. And I don't mean your 501s.' And now you're stuck with a kid. For life." he preaches.

"There is always one solution." I step onto the ledge deciding to push Mickeys limits and possibly kill myself by the time the night is up. "I could end it all right now."

"Oh, that'd be dramatic. Just like _E.R._--birth and death in the same episode. Now, get down!" He scoff nervously.

"No, you'll have to come get me." I tell him.

"I'm serious. Stop clowning." Hes getting finiky. I like it...

"Or I'll jump!" I yell to the world. I offer him a hand to join me and but of course Mickey takes it. And I hold him to my chest like my perfect little princess.

"Come on, Mikey. Let's fly. Like in all those comic books. [beat] I'm Superman. I'll show you the world!" I anounce.

"Why am I always Lois Lane?" He asks squeakily. We both grin and he turns around smiles. "Congratulations ... dad." He kisses me on the mouth and the hugs me.

**Okay I plan on doing episode 2 and on... depending on review factors and I would like to hear what you have to say about the way Im doing Brian. BTW this took 4 ever!!!!!!**


End file.
